Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time
by Hikari2Yami
Summary: Second, soon to be third chapter up! I found this in my notebook. Apparantly, I started writing it four years ago... when I was 10.
1. Link and Navi

****

Chapter 1: Link and Navi

The howling of the wind as it whipped the little boy's blonde hair was almost eerie, clashing with the night skies outside the castle walls. The faint torchlight in the rain flickered, revealing that the boy wore a green tunic and brown boots. On his back was a brown scabbard, and on his left arm was a wooden shield, while his right hand carried a peculiar short sword, which could be guessed to be the size of a hunting knife. The boy stood by a drawbridge over a small moat, looking over a field, blue eyes flickering with pain and determination.

There was a sound behind him.

He whirled around, and all was lost in darkness.

* * *

"Navi, you must go." the great tree commanded. "I must be cured."

The little white fairy was furious. She whizzed around in a temper. Why must she ally with this… boy? This Kokiri was a monstrosity, he had no fairy! He had never had one! Her reputation would be tarnished! "Great Deku Tree, with all due respect, why can you not call upon Saria, or the Great Mido my lord? Or some other loyal Kokiri? Why does it have to be this one called Link?"

The ancient tree gave a rumbling sigh. "He is the only one, who has the strength to do what I propose of thee. Go hither Navi, to this Link, and bring him before me. Please…" the tree sounded uncomfortable. "I may not have much time left. Please do the task I hath set for thee."

Navi gave up, and flew off, out of her home in the nook of the Deku Tree, and down the Pathways. She passed a boy, who was standing guard of the Pathways, and flew out over Kokiri Village. Then, she realized something.

She had no idea where this Link lived.

She flew up to a girl who was sitting on a roof of one of the houses made of wood. "Excuse me?" she asked the girl and her fairy.

The fairy, a little pink one, answered. "You need something?"

"Yes. I was wondering if one of you knew where the boy Link lived?"

The brown haired girl looked surprised, but nodded. "Fly across the pool, and then go down the road aways." she replied.

"Thank you miss." Navi sped off in that direction.

After a while, she came to a fork in the path. She looked to her left, and saw...

A petrified tree, with a sign so chopped to pieces that Navi couldn't read it. There was a moss covered ladder leading up to a moss covered blacony. Though, the funny thing was, it all looked fresh, and moss grew overtime. Navi also saw fresh carvings in the wood. Whoever's house it was, it couldn't be Mido's. Navi flew on.

Soon, she came to the entrance to Kokiri Forest, a forbidden entrance that led to the outside world, and realized that she must have gone too far. Desperate, she looked to a blonde girl and asked for help.

The girl giggled. "You passed it already!"

"I-I did?"

The fairy, a cyan blue one, giggled as well, which set Navi on edge. "Yeah! That _boy_ lives in that petrified tree down the road!" She looked over at her child and giggled. "Poor boy, he probably doesn't know that the boys put stuff all over his house yet."

Navi felt a bit annoyed, and flew in the direction of the petrified tree. She looked it over again... and couldn't help but think it was a bit creepy. Flustered, she bonked into the fence, and, dazed, flew through a square in the fence, and through the entrance into the house.

* * *

The boy was muttering and moaning in his sleep, rolling over restlessly, shivering. Navi fluttered quietly into his one roomed home. She looked around.

It was quite clean, and comely, well organized. So, either this Link didn't get out much, or gave up trying to fix the vandalism on his house. Navi fluttered over to the bed, and got a good look at the child.

He still had his green Kokiri tunic on, and his brown Kokiri boots. His light blonde hair fell into his delicate face, and his body was small and scrawny. Navi almost thought of him as a rather attractive little boy, and any non-Kokiri would have, but there was something about him that Kokiri's thought a deformity, an abomination.

He had no companion, no fairy. According to rumors, he never had, yet he seemed to be in one piece.

"Um... kid?" Navi asked, fluttering down. The boy didn't wake up, only whimpered, as if trapped in a bad dream.

"Kid?"

Link still rolled around restlessly.

"GET UP, YOU LAZY TWIT!"

"GANONDORF!" the boy screamed, darting out of bed. His clear, blue eyes screamed in fear, his whole body stiff and rigid in shock. Navi jumped, and buzzed back.

After a minute, Link's eyes found the fairy, and he looked curiously at her. "Good morning! Are you lost?" he asked, extremely concerned.

Navi breathed heavily. "You scared me!" she accused, annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Link replied, and he sounded genuine. "We seemed to have startled eachother."

Navi grew impatient. "Yeah yeah, whatever kid. Listen, the Great Deku Tree wants to see you, like yesterday. So let's move!"

Link's eyes widened, but he was still polite, whereas Navi had lost that a long time ago. "Me? Whatever could it be I wonder?"

"You'll figure it out... eventually. I'm Navi, your new fairy. I've been assigned to you. So, as my first message, I shall say, get your butt out of bed, and let's go!"

Link looked even more stunned, and Navi grew even more frustrated. "I'm Link-"

"-I know who you are kid. And I also know that we should be getting out of this tree." Navi fluttered off. "Let's go."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOZOOT. So don't ask.**

** I found this in my notebook today, and I thought, "When did I write this?". I read it, and apparantly, when I still had the OOT game ( I exchanged my N64 for a PS2 about three to four years ago), I had started to write this! I got all the way to the level B1 in the Great Deku Tree! I was amazed, seeing as I was ten to eleven at the time. So, I'm continuing it as best I can. This is the written version of the video game. And there's more spice in it, apparantly.**

**is still stunned**

**Ah well, second chapter about to be typed up!**

**Review you peoples!**

**!Katrina!**


	2. A Rolling Stone

**Chapter 2: A Rolling Stone**

****

Link smiled. "Charming." he commented wryly as he headed outside after the ferocious white fairy.

As he stepped outside, and saw the mess his house was in, he headed back inside, got another signboard, came out, cleared off the moss, climbed down the ladder and put the new sign up, taking down the chopped one, and setting it beside the tree, looking like he did this everyday.

Navi was impatient. "Let's go already!"

Link sighed, and shook his head, as if he just thought something silly. "Just fixing my house again."

Navi couldn't help herself. "Why do they-"

"vandalize my home? We're children."

Navi felt guilty, and was about to speak when-

"LINK!"

Link and Navi turned around to see a little girl with green hair and a green fairy run up to them. Link's eyes, suddenly filled with happyiness, and expression that Navi hadn't seen out of this boy.

"Saria! Good to see you!" Link laughed as the green fairy gave a little twinkle. "Yes, you too Parse."

Saria had a smile on her lips. "Isn't it a bit early to be up Link?"

Navi fumed. Early! It was nearly noon!

Link smiled. "I got a rude awakening from my fairy." he said offhandedly.

Saria looked at Link like he was crazy, then at Navi, and her eyes darted back to Link again. "But... how?"

Navi stepped in. "Lord Deku Tree assigned me to the boy. I will tell you, I did not beg for the job my Lady...er... Saria." Navi seemed to turn pink, as if blushing, and she caught a warning look from Saria.

Link was completley oblivious to this, and Saria smiled at Link. "It's wonderful! You're truly Kokiri now!" Saria exclaimed, delighted.

Link smiled darkly. "Do you really think that will convince Mido?"

Saria's face fell, and she sobered.

"On a happier note," Link said quickly, trying to change the subject, "I am expected by the Great Deku Tree."

"This is a lighter note?"

"What do you mean Saria?"

"Mido issued an order. In order to go through the Pathways, you must have the proper equiptment."

Link raised an eyebrow. "What proper equiptment?"

"Sword and shield."

Navi felt disappointed, and Link shook his head. Shields were expensive things, and where would you find a sword in a population of children?

"Could I sneak through?"

Saria shrugged. "You can try Link. But, I can't help, I have to go see a Skull Kid in the Woods, I'll see you!"

"Bye Saria." Link muttered as Saria ran across the road and started to climb a cliff.

Navi watched Saria go, and commented, "How many Rupees do you have?"

"None."

Navi groaned. "How are we going to get past Mido?"

Link stood silent for a moment. "Well, let's go to the village shop, check prices, and then go do odd jobs I guess..." he walked across the road, and hopped over a fence, ignoring the stares and snickers from the other children. He then hopped across the stepping stones, and walked into the shop.

"Link!" the boy behind the counter cried. He kept hopping to see over it.

"Tuq!" Link laughed. "Just who I was looking for! Listen, what are the prices on shields?"

"Shields... hmm, we've only got one, and I can sell it for fourty Rupees."

Link's jaw dropped in shock. "Fourty? I'm your friend Tuq, you usually give me a discount!" Navi couldn't help but feel that a friend was a novelty to Link, and it was something he treasured.

"I am." Tuq said dryly. "Shields average at eighty Rupees."

Link groaned. "You wouldn't happen to be selling any swords?"

"What planet are you from?"

"Right." Link muttered. "I'll take that as a no."

Tuq laughed. "Are you planning on becoming an adventurer Link?"

Linkturned pink. "No. I need them to get past Mido."

Tuq's eyes widened. Mido was normally guarding the entrance to the forest... the forbidden entrance. "You want to leave the village! Why! What did we do! What happened? Link, I'm your best friend, talk to me!"

Link looked at him, confused, then laughed nervously. "Oh no! Not at all!" he lied, even though he sometimes considered it... on a bad day. "Mido's over guarding the Pathways, according to Saria."

Tuq nodded. There had been rumours going around about an infection that had plagued the Deku Tree for a few moons, and it would be understandable if it spread. You should be armed, and well, if you were to venture into the meadow.

Navi saw Tuq's face brighten, and he leaned over the counter. "Listen, Link. You know the Rolling Stone Tunnel?"

Link nodded. "It's right by my place. What about it?"

"Rumour has it, past the Rolling STone, is the Treasure of the Wood."

A ringing sound burst in Navi's ears. "The Kokiri Sword!"

Tuq looked at the fairy, and nodded. "That's right. Who are you?"

Link turned red, but Navi looked indignant. "I am Link's new fairy!"

Tuq grinned. "Congrats Link." He turned to Navi. "He's a bundle, good luck."

Link rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot Tuq."

"Anyway, after you've got it, if it even exists, I think you could find some odd jobs around town."

Link grinned a boyish grin. "Thanks Tuq."

"No problem Link. Anytime."

* * *

Link looked into the tunnel, a small one that was barely big enough to crawl through. He grimaced.

"Navi, is the sword truly in here?"

"Look, Link, just get in, and get out. That simple." the fairy snapped.

"If I get stuck, you can drag me out!" The boy was irked.

"Suck in your gut kid."

"Bloody pixie."

"PIXIE?" Navi was mortally offended. "IT'S FAIRY KID!"

"It's Link, Fairy!" Link shot back at her, while climbing into the tunnel. Navi fumed, and went after him.

"I hate this. Why do I keep growing? Everyone else has stopped!"

"Maybe you'll be a giant." Navi stated sarcastically.

"Not funny. Why are you here anyway? I've got enough people on my case about how different I am!"

"I'm here to hurry you along to the Great Deku Tree, let him talk to you, then get out."

Link growled, and poked his head out of the tunnel. As he got to his feet, Navi saw him look around, and frown.

"I thought this place had a rolling stone?" He asked, while advancing into the right passageway.

Navi fluttered around his head. "That's what I've heard..." She gasped. "LINK! BEHIND YOU!"

Link turned around, and immediatley got a huge boulder smack in the face. His body got flung for a couple of meters, and chance had it, right into a wall. Link gasped for breath, and the boulder rolled in the opposite direction.

Link flung himself into a cranny in the wall, and Navi came beside the gasping boy.

"Are you alright!" she asked anxiously, forgetting who he was.

"I thought it was a stone!" Link gasped. "NOT A BOULDER!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Navi muttered wryly.

Link got up, but stayed among the long grass for a moment. The boulder did another pass.

"Now." whispered Navi.

Link sprinted in the opposite direction of the boulder, going down the passage in front of him. He got to a fork.

The boulder was coming towards him at top speed on the left.

"In here!" Navi shouted, dodging into the right fork.

Link flung himself into the area, right as the boulder passed.

* * *

"That was close!" Navi laughed. "You've got some talent kid!"

Link didn't answer. He was staring in front of him at the treasure box that seemed as big as himself.

* * *

**Well, here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed reading it again for the first time... I still don't know how I wrote it.**

**Still, I don't think I wrote it while I was during the game, because some things are WAY unaccurate...**

**I am so confused.**

**!Katrina!**


End file.
